random_nessfandomcom-20200214-history
The Epic Legend of Zelda
Part 0: The Beginning Part 1: It's 7:00 AM (Link wakes up at 7:00 AM and finds himself on the floor) Link: *yawns* (Link smashes some pots and goes outside his house) OUTSET COAST (Link takes a good view of the village until-) Navi: HEY! HEY! HEY! LISTEN! LISTEN! LISTEN! Link: (Eww, a fly.) (Link smacks Navi into a wall) A girl: Hey! LINK! (Link looks down from his house to find...) The girl: It's me! Zelda! (Link jumps down) Zelda: Hi Link! Watcha doin'? Link: (This better not become a running gag (thumbs up if you get the reference!)) (Link does his thinking look) Zelda: Ah, you just got up. That's what, right? Well, anyways. There are a lot and I mean A LOT of flies going around the village at this time. See? Take a good look, Link. (Link takes another good view at the village and finds-) Navi 1: HEY! Navi 2: LISTEN! Navi 3: LOOK! Navi 4: WATCHOUT! (Repeats for a quadrillion minutes) Link: (Wow.) Zelda: *sigh* I just wish you could remember where you've hidden that Bug Catching Net. Well, I gotta get going! Bye! Link: Hmm... Part 2: Looking for the Bug Catching Net (Link explores Outset Coast to find the Bug Catching Net. He runs into a couple of Navis here and there and finally runs into Gaepora.) Gaepora: Ah, good morning, Link. It is good to see you up and early this morning. (Gaepora seems to be annoyed of the fly invasion) Gaepora: Do you happen to remember where you have hidden your Bug Catching Net? Link: (I hope that not everyone will ask me about that net 'cause it's just a net, right?) Gaepora: Your Bug Catching Net is actually very special than other net because it can let a person catch a very special and rare fairy and other special insects. Link: (So that's why he's also asking. Mine's special!) Gaepora: With your Bug Catching Net, the town will be clean of these terrible and horrific flies. Navi: HEY! HEY! HEY! LISTEN! LISTEN! LISTEN! (Link smacks Navi into a wall) Gaepora: Thank you, Link. By the way, Link. Did you remember what today is? (Link gives a bored look) Gaepora: It is your and my daughter, Zelda's birthday! Who would of thought that you two were born on the same day?! Well anyways, Happy Birthday, Link! (Gaepora walks away) Link: (And like the other birthdays Zelda and I have, I'll say this once again in my head: What a cheap 70's sitcom cliche.) (Link continues to explore the village and finds a cave) Link: (Is this it?) (Link finds a bunch of harmless Keese) Link: (Aww, a harmless Keese!) (Link touches a Keese, then spins around three times and drops to the floor) >CONTINUE SAVE RETRY CAUTION TO AVOID DAMAGING GAME INFO SAVED, HOLD IN RESET BUTTON AS YOU TURN POWER OFF. Link: (CONTINUE.) (Link is back at the cave, but with no Keese. He looks around and finds a chest) (Link dramatically opens up the chest to find...) *DA DA DA DAAA!!!* You've found your Bug Catching Net! Use this to catch any special and rare fairies and insects. Set it to B on your Wii Remote or X on your Wii U Controller. Part 3: Killing Nav- I Mean Catching the Flies (Link comes out of the cave to find Zelda) Zelda: LINK! LINK! (Zelda notices Link) Zelda: Oh, there you are Link! Link: (This better not become a running gag.) Zelda: Wow, you finally found your bug catching net! Now we can get rid of these pesky flies! (A bunch of Navis appear) Navi 1: HEY! HEY! Navi 2: LISTEN! LOOK! Navi 3: WATCHOUT! (Link catches all of them with his net) Zelda: Link, you're pretty quick! Teehee! (Link eventually catches all of the Navis) Zelda: That must have been so exhausting, Link. Aren't you tired? (Link shakes his head) Zelda: Link, you have so much strength... Link: (Not this again.) (And after so much fawning over for Link...) Zelda: And that's why I'm SO madly in love with- huh? (Zelda doesn't see Link in her sight) Zelda: Link? LINK? (At the other side of Outset Coast, Link runs into someone he definitely doesn't like) A guy: HEY! LINK! That's right, you come here! (Link walks to the guy and looks up in his face with an "I don't care" look) Link: (What?) The guy: Hey, don't you remember me, twit? It's me, the great...great.....What was my name? (For now, let's just call you Buttface) Buttface: The Great Buttface!!! (Link is smirking, trying not to smile, then slightly giggles a little) Buttface: Don't you dare giggle at my name AND YOU! YOU NAMED ME BUTTFACE! (Hey. It's just my job) Buttface: Fine. Now anyways. Link, even though it's your birthday and Zelda's too, you'll still gonna feel pain today. Why? Because I'm gonna give you really tough and hard birthday punches, okay? Good, now stay safe twurp. (Link gives a nasty glare at Buttface) Part 4: The Perfect Birthday Gifts for Each Other (Link continues to traverse Outset Coast, looking for the shop that had that item that Zelda wanted) Link: Hmm (Pulls out his map) Link: (That way.) (He sprints towards the shop and checks his pocket) Link: (Dangit. No rupees.) (And so he goes into multiple houses and a couple of residental quarters to break some fragile pots for rupees. Luckily, he found 500 rupees) Link: (Good. I have a good enough amount of rupees for at least something.) (Link thinks he's going inside the shop, but he's going into a different cave) Link: (Man this is not the shop. This is just a another cave.) (The entrance is suddenly blocked by bolders. Link yells in anger) Link: (Now how am I gonna get out of here?) (Link is running around, trying to find a way out. After exploring the cave, he finds his first dungeon puzzle to solve. Link: Hmm... (A switch...and a locked door.) (Link steps on the switch and a couple of Zols appear) Link: (Gah! I don't know how to kill you!!! GET AWAY FROM ME!!!!!) (The Zols are following Link. Link gets an idea) Link: (Hey! Catch me!) (The Zols continue to catch up to Link and Sonic suddenly appears) Sonic: He's waaaiiting. (Sonic high-fives Link and leaves) (The Zols jump to Link, he avoids them, and the Zols fell into the dark abyss. A key falls into Link hands out of nowhere) *ding ding ding ding ding DING!* You got a Small Key! You can only open locked doors in this area. (Link unlocks the door and finds another room) Link: *gasp* (That's beautiful!) (Goes to what he sees and grabs it) *DA DA DA DAAA!!!* You got the Golden Lyre as a special birthday gift for Zelda! Zelda has always wanted this ever since she saw it with her own eyes. (Meanwhile at the other side of Outset Coast) Zelda: Gee, I hope this homemade sword and shield will do the trick. Are the weapons done yet Gonzo? Gonzo: No. Zelda: Okay, but hurry up! The birthday party starts in a few hours! (I hope that Link is getting me something great, store-bought or not, I know I'll love it.) Gonzo: Okay Zelda! They're done! Zelda: Thank you Gonzo. (Puts the sword and shield in a special birthday present like what the shopkeeper did) Zelda: (Well Link, I hope you'll love this.) Part 5: HAPPY BIRTHDAY! (Several hours later, it was the birthday party. The celebration is held at the Ceremony Hall where teenagers celebrate becoming adults. It just so happens that Link and Zelda's birthday this year are their debuts. Now at the otherside of the village are the birthday coupl- I mean birthday people) Zelda: Link? LINK? Where are you?! (Link runs to Zelda) Zelda: Oh, there you are Link! Link: (Great, it's becoming a running gag.) Zelda: Please don't tell me it's a suprise party. (Link nods his head) Zelda: Man it's a suprise party. That's lame. I mean, I told my dad not a suprise party for us, but yet he did! By the way, how did you it was a suprise party anyways? (Link flashes back) Doofenshmirtz: Well, it all started in Gimmelshtump when my brother was painting and I- (WRONG FRANCHISE DOOFENSHMIRTZ) Doofenshmritz: Really? (Doofenshmirtz leaves) (So Link was crossing the Ceremony Hall and heard Gaepora said..) Gaepora: Okay everyone, the decorations are almost done and remember, we must be quiet while preparing. It is a suprise party. (Flashback ends) Zelda: Dad... Well, let's just get the "suprise" over with. (So they ran across Outset Village and went inside the Ceremony Hall) CEREMONY HALL Zelda: It's quiet.....3...2...1... Everyone else that's not Link or Zelda: SUPRISE!!! HAPPY BIRHTDAY!!!!! (Link and Zelda sarcastically gasps) Gaepora: Glad to see that you guys were very suprised! Link: (Oh really?) Gaepora: Now we must celebrate your debuts! Zelda: (Why of course dad!) (Link is getting some food and drinks until he is interrupted by Butthead) Butthead: Hey birthday boy! Link: (I'm not a kid.) Butthead: Get ready for 'dem birthday punches. (Butthead gets ready to punch Link until-) Zelda: HEY! NOT THE BIRTHDAY MAN! Link: (Now that's better.) (Zelda guards Link) Buttface: (Dang) Zelda. Get out of the way. Zelda: NO! Link: (Who knew there would be so much drama?) Buttface: *sigh* I give up, but next time, NEXT TIME LINK! (Buttface leaves) Link: (Wow, you saved me!) Zelda: Link! Are you okay? (Link nods his head) Zelda: Good. I'm sorry about that. (Link smiles and shrugs) Gaepora: Hoo hoo! It is time to cut the cake! Link: (These birthday parties are really advanced for our time.) Gaepora: *GASP* ♫HAPPY-♪ (Anyways..... ಠ_ಠ...It is now time to open the birthday presents) Part 6: Tutorial Time (After several minutes, the birthday coupl- I mean people got to the presents they got for eachother. Link gives Zelda his present to her) Zelda: *gasp* Link. Oh, what did you get me? (Zelda unwraps the wrapping and finds...) Zelda: *GASP* Oh my gosh Link. A beautiful golden lyre! Oh I will play this all day, everyday. (Gaepora notices what lyre Link got her. He appears to be in shock) Zelda: Okay Link, here's TWO things you're going to love! (Link unwraps one to find...) *DA DA DA DAAA!!!* You got a Birthday Shield! Normally, a Birthday Shield will look like a plain ol' blue shield, but it seems that Zelda wanted to specially decorated just for Link. Your Nunchuck automatically acts as your shield and your shield is automatically set to L and R on your Wii U Controller. (Link is smiling) (Link unwraps the other one to find...) *dum dum dum duummm!!! DA DAA DAAA DAAAA!!!!!!* You got the Diamond Sword! This sword was specifically designed by Zelda and made by Gonzo. Your Wii Remote automatically acts as your sword and your sword is automatically set to B on your Wii U Controller. (Link is in aw) Zelda: Wow, you really, really love these presents! (Link nods his head really fast) Zelda: Teehee! Do you want me to teach you how to use the sword and the shield? (Link nods because he knows that Zelda wants to teach him stuff) Zelda: (EEEK!!! HE WANTS ME TO TEACH HIM STUFFZ!1) (In a room beside the main hall. Zelda is seen teaching Link how to use the shield and sword) Zelda: So Link, this is how you use the shield. Raise your nunchuck or hold on L/R. Be careful as your shield can break after it takes such hits (I hope that Gonzo made sure that this doesn't happen at least frequently) (Zelda throws a pebble at Link, Link quickly raises his shield to deflect the shield) Zelda: You're fast, Link! Now try this! (Zelda throws 3 pebbles in different directions at Link. Like before, Link raises his shield and deflects them) Zelda: Ha! Okay now that's over, let's see your sword in action. Hold on. (Zelda goes into a hidden room where Gonzo is at) Zelda: Gonzo, got the logs ready? Gonzo: Yup. (Zelda returns to the room where Link is at) Zelda: Okay Link. Are ya ready? (Link nods) Zelda: To do these sword things or something, swing your Wii Remote in the direction you want or if you have your Wii U Controller, press B and move the left circle pad in any direction. GONZO!! (Gonzo drops the logs vertically and Link slices them) Zelda: Wow Link!! But, I'm not done yet. Teehee! (Zelda snaps her fingers and Gonzo drops logs vertically surrounding Link.) Zelda: Now what, Link? (Link does the spin attack, slicing the logs perfectly) Zelda: Wow Link! You're really impressive.....and handsome and... Link: (Not again.) (Gonzo appears through a removable part of the ceiling) Gonzo: Just remember Link, if you forget how to do the spin attack, move the Wii Remote and the Nunchuck in the same direction or if you have your Wii U Controller, press B while rotating the left circle pad. Got that? (Link nods his head and Gonzo moves the removable part of the ceiling back) Zelda: Now I should try to play this beautiful lyre. (Zelda plays Zelda's Lullaby on her lyre. Gaepora comes in the room) Gaepora: Daughter, that is a nice to you have got there. Do you not think that is nice Link? (Link gladfully nods) Zelda: Oh hi dad! (continues playing for a bit then stops) Zelda: Link, I wanna show you something. Come! Part 7: Zelda's Lullaby and Link's Awakening (Link and Zelda go outside the ceremony and find a hut with a fantastic view of the oceans) Zelda: Link? (Link looks at Zelda) Zelda: Isn't this view amazing? Especially in the moonlight? (Link smiles and nods) Zelda: I used to hang out here all of the time by myself. I picked flowers from up here, you know, the ones that I always picked for you? (Link blushes and then Zelda giggles right after) Zelda: Link? Link: Hmm? Zelda: There's something I've been wanted to tell you. Link: Uh huh? Zelda: Well, I'm afraid to tell though. Link: Ah... Zelda: Should I??? (Link shrugs) Zelda: *sigh* Link? (Link focuses fully on Zelda) Zelda: I *gasp* l- (A thunderstorm quickly comes to the village. Lightning strikes) Zelda: *screams* LINK!!! (Link grabs Zelda's hand and runs to the Ceremony Hall. They run into Gaepora) Gaepora: LINK! ZELDA! HURRAY!!! (A tornado appears) Gaepora: RUN!!!!! (The tornado grabs Link and Zelda) Gaepora: NNOOO!!!!!!!! (The tornado opens its "eye" and laughs maniacally and travels far away into the oceans) Gaepora: Link.....Zelda. (At the oceans, the tornado continues laughing, but then stops. The tornado splits into two) Zelda: LINK!!! LLLIIINNK!!!! Link: ZELDA!!!!! Zelda: *GASP* YOUR FIRST WORD! (Zelda snaps out of it) Zelda: LINK!!!!! (The tornados stop and holes form in the ocean. The tornados drop both of them in the different holes) Zelda: *SCREAMS* LLLLLIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNKKKKKKKKK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Link falls into the hole like there's no tomorrow) Zelda: *far away* Link..... (Several hours later, Link is seen in a black endless void and opens his eyes) Link: (Where am I?) (Link looks around) Link: (Huh? I hear a voice.) (Link literally opens his eyes this time) Part 8: The Beginning of a New Adventure Gaepora: Link? Link, you are alright! (Hugs Link) Gaepora: This is terrible. Come with me. (Gaepora carries Link to his house) (Gaepora shows the iconic green tunic that has been used for the past main 16 games to Link) Gaepora: This is my adventurer's outfit I used when I was young. (Oooh, it's been used by an old man. What a twist!) Gaepora: I would go explore various places, do adventurous quests, just like you. (Wow, so the owl person was like Link. What another twist! Oooh, I bet that Gaepora was originally an incarnation of Link, but renamed himself because he was becoming more like an old man) Gaepora: Would you please stop? (I'm sorry. Go on.) Gaepora: Link, I want you to have this. Link: Huh? Gaepora: Yes Link, here. (Gives Link his green tunic and lays his hand on Link's shoulders) Gaepora: You have a great journey ahead of you. Is this too much to handle? (Link shakes his head) Gaepora: Okay then. Link? Please save my Zelda? Would you do that for me please? (Link nods) Gaepora: Wait. Are you sure? Do you want me to repeat that again? Ah just kidding. Come here. (Link gives Gaepora a hug. Wait, would they do this in Zelda games? Oh wait, in Skyward Sword, he at least gave a pat on Link's shoulders a couple of times in the game. True story. Anyways, after this, Link is on a boat that suspiciously looks like the King of Red Lions. Gaepora runs to Link and tells him something) Gaepora: Link! I have something to give to you. (Takes out the item and gives it to him) Gaepora: Here. *DA DA DA DAAA!!!* You got the Communicharm! Use this to talk to Gaepora, since he is the only one who has the other one. This is automatically set to the D-Pad on both the Wii Remote and the Wii U Controller. Gaepora: Well, there is an adventure, waiting for you. (Link turns around to Gaepora) Link: Ah. Gaepora: Farewell. (The two once again hug. WAIT. THEY KEEP ON HUGGING! WHAT DOES THIS MEAN?!?!?! *ALL OF THE LAWS OF TIME AND SPACE ARE BROKEN*) Link: Well EXCUSE me princess! (Link sails out to sea) Gaepora: WAIT! (Link continues to sail out) Gaepora: ZELDA IS YOUR... (Gaepora's voice fades out) Part 9: I IS LOST! HELPZ (OH MY GOSH IT'S A BANANATube? What? Oh wait, what? Oh, so Link is sailing across the big wide endless ocean. Suddenly, the "head" of the boat turns around and faces Link) Link: *SCREAMS* (IT'S HAUNTED!!1) The boat: Ahahaha. You should have looked at yourself. Link: Huh? The boat: I am the King of Red Lions. Link: .......... (I know you're Gaepora.) King of Red Lions: Hehe. I am just kidding. I am Gaepora. Link: (Exactly.) King of Red Lions: I, Gaepora, am able to channel or control this boat because I put in a secret jewel that allows me to control almost anything. Oh, and also because I know you will feel very lonely out there. Link: (You're a sad ol' man, but thanks.) (The King of Red Lions looks around) King of Red Lions: It seems that you are lost. Link: (Wow. Great thinking Captain Obvious.) King of Red Lions: Do you know how about the special map I placed here? YES >NO Link: (NO.) King of Red Lions: Okay. So you have a World Map set to the D-Pad to both the Wii Remote and the Wii U Controller. When you open the map, you would find charted places. Right now, you do not have charted places because you have not discovered these places yet. Chart places so that you that you can keep track of the world. Would you like me to repeat that? YES >NO King of Red Lions: Great! Now what this boat also has are special beacons. When you discover a place, you can place this blue icon on the charted place. The blue icon represents the beacons. Since the blue icon is on the charted place, a bright blue beam of light can be spotted on that charted place. This is so that the charted place is easier to travel to. Do you get all of that? >YES NO King of Red Lions: Good. You are a smart lad. Link: (Did he just call me lad?) King of Red Lions: Now Link, I actually have no idea where Zelda has taken to, but I really have a good feeling that it is just in the direction you are heading. Link: (So I just keep on traveling. Okay.) (And so Link continues to sail out in the direction he is traveling. Several minutes later, they reach a bank of fog. Link slows down the King of Red Lions) Link: Hmph... (This better not be like the beginning of Phantom Hourglass.) King of Red Lions: Link, just keep on moving. I have a feeling that Zelda is near. Link: (Right.) (Link continues to sail in the fog. Eventually, the two made it out of the fog and find land) Link: Hmm... (It doesn't look like an island. I can tell that Zelda is definately hear.) (Gaepora realizes where he guided Link to. And..... quickly back at the land.) Gaepora: (Oh no. I guided Link to...) Part 10: Farore's Forest Gaepora: Um...umm..... (Gaepora slightly panics. Then the scene turns back at the coast of the mysterious land) King of Red Lions: Umm, Link? Link: Hmm? King of Red Lions: Are you sure you want to continue here? (Link nods his head. The shot quickly cuts back at Gaepora) Gaepora: *sigh* Alright. (And the shot goes back to Link) King of Red Lions: Okay Link. Sail in. (Link continues to sail in and slows down the boat at the old abandoned boarding dock) The built in voice com: Please remain seated until your boat comes to a complete stop at the dock and you are asked to disembark. Thank you! Link: (That is sooo ripped from the "it's a small world" sound files.) (The boat makes a stop at the dock and Link steps on it. Link then faces what's in front of him with a curious look and looks up) HYRULE (Link explores the small little beach and already finds a treasure chest and dramatically opens it) *DA DA DA DAAA!!!* You've got the map of Farore's Forest. Use this to guide your way in this province. (Link finds a cave and goes in it) Lantern Cavern #1 (Link's Communicharm is glowing) Gaepora: Hello? Link? Can you here me? (Link nods his head) Gaepora: Okay that is great. I thought I would not connect here. Anyways, it appears you are in a Lantern Cavern. Lantern Caverns are caves that you need a lantern to pass through. From what I can detect, there is treasure chest near you that holds a lantern. Do you want me to repeat that? YES >NO Link: (NO.) Gaepora: Alright, just ask me anything if you get stuck, okay? (Link nods his head. Link then notices a switch, so he steps on it. A centipede like enemy appears. Link: (What is that?) (Link grabs out his Communicharm) Gaepora: What is it Link? WHAT'S MY CURRENT GOAL AGAIN? >WHAT'S THAT ENEMY?! I JUST WANNA TALK. I HAVE NO IDEA. Link: (WHAT'S THAT ENEMY?!) Gaepora: That enemy is a Moldorm. Moldorms appear in various areas. These guys move quickly and randomly. Trap them in a corner and take them out quickly. Did you get that? >YES NO Gaepora: Alright, just ask me anything if you get stuck, okay? (Link does exactly what Gaepora said. After Link defeated the Moldorm, a bridge that leads directly to the treasure chest appears. Of course, Link crosses it and opens the treasure chest) *DA DA DA DAAA!!!* You obtained a Lantern! Fill it up with oil so that you can find your way out of dark places. This lantern is already filled with good lantern oil so you don't have to worry. (Link finds spider webs after. With the lantern, he shakes it on the spider webs and finds his way out of the Lantern Cavern. At the exit of the Lantern Cavern, Link appears) Link: Wow! (His Communicharm starts glowing) Gaepora: Link, this is Farore's Forest! A province filled with life as green as far as the eye can see! FARORE'S FOREST Part 11: Meet the Gorons- WAIT GORONS?! THIS IS THE FOREST!!! (Link explores the wonders of Farore's Forest) Link: (This is a really cool lookin' place.) Huh? (Link sees a wooden arch) Link: (An arch in the middle of a forest?) (Link goes through the arch and finds a village) Link: (What is this place?) (Link immedietly sees a Goron. Link grabs out his Communicharm) Gaepora: Yes Link. What is it? (Link points to the Goron) Gaepora: Oh. That is a Goron. Goron are a race of rock people that usually live in mountain regions. They can achieve incredible land speeds by curling up into balls and rolling. They also curl up into small balls to sleep- Hey, what are Gorons doing in the forest region? You should probably ask what is going on as it is pretty unusual for Gorons living in the forest. GORON VILLAGE (Link runs over to the Goron and pokes him) The Goron: Huh? Who are you? Link: (Link.) The Goron: I can tell you wanna ask me something. Go on. Just ask me! >WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE IN THE FOREST? I HAVE NO IDEA. The Goron: I absolutely have no idea. One day we were in the mountains, our true home, the next day we suddenly move to this quiet and boring forest. You should probably go over the next hill where my leader is at. (Link runs over to the next hill to find a cave with decorations on the outside and goes inside it. In it he finds a small room that's like a one room cottage and finds the Goron leader. Wow, am I really that descriptive?) Goron Leader: Who goes there? Why are you here? Link: (Because I feel like it that's why. I kid. I mean, why are YOU here?) Goron Leader: I'm gonna take a guess and say that you're asking me why are the Gorons here in this dense forest? (Link nods his head) Goron Leader: *sigh* It all started when I saw this bright blue spark. I tried to catch it and when I did, all I saw in my hands was nothing. Suddenly, disaster happened. All of us were in panic. Just then, we appeared here. Link: Hmm... (Sounds terrible.) Goron Leader: Oh, I am so sorry. I forgot to properly introduce myself. I am Darune, patriarch of the Gorons and who might you be. (Link just stands there) Darune: Link? Well, it's a pleasure to meet you Link! (Link smiles and then the two walk out. Link outside notices a mountain region and asks Darune about it) Darune: Oh that region? Yeah, that's where we Gorons used to live. All of us want to come back there, but I know that's not gonna happen anytime sooner. (Link grins at Darune) Darune: What? Oh no. Far too dangerous. Plus, the way back to the mountain is blocked off. But...no. Far too dangerous..........Fine. It's challenging so just bare with me. (The two travel outside of Goron Village and find themselves in a dense forest with heavy fog) Part 12: Into the Woods Darune: Oiy... (Darune and Link arrive at a wooden tunnel) Darune: *sigh* Link, this place is called... LOST WOODS Darune: ...the Lost Woods. This place is such a pain to navigate in. This part of the forest is like a maze, a maze that I'd truly hate to get lost in. Are you ready to go in? (Link nods his head. They go in and find a small clearing) Darune: Yeah, Link? Even though we are in a clearing... (He points to multiple tunnels) Darune: ...yup. Like I told you, it's like a maze. Link: Ugh. (Suddenly, a blue spirit of light appeared) Link: (I bet that's here so that Goron will stop his sorry little-) (ಠ_ಠ) Link: (I feel so proud of myself.) (Yeah. Yeah I bet you do. (Do you know which running gag this actually is?) Anyways, Link and Darune followed the blue spirit of light. Eventually, they lost track of the light) Darune: Great. What are we to do now? Link: *sigh* ... (Link takes his Communicharm out) Gaepora: Yes Link. You called me? (Link does hand gestures for speaking like he does in Skyward Sword) Gaepora: Ah, I see. This particular blue spirit of light is always found in the Lost Woods. These lights are made to guide a way through these parts of the forest. They leave behind blue lit-up dust just in case it's followers get left behind. Would you want me to repeat that? YES >NO Gaepora: Alright. Good luck! (He disappears and the two follow the blue spirit of light. Eventually, they came across a big clearing and the blue spirit of light disappears) Darune: We must be here, out of the Lost Woods.....well, because there's a hot dog vendor right over there and it's unusual to have hot dog vendors in the Lost Woods, right? Link: (Oh wow. A hot dog stand...how pretty.....umm........futuristic, I suppose.) (The camera cuts to a panoramic view of the clearing) TEMPLE ENTRANCE Part 13: The Forest Temple Darune: Oiy. Link! This is the Forest Temple. From what I remember in this guidebook of Farore's Forest, it is said to be- (Link snatches that guidebook and runs into the Forest Temple) Darune: *sigh* That Link... tbc Category:Pages by CCs and Cream Category:Random Works! Category:The Epic Story of Meap Category:The Legend of Zelda Category:Randoms with Actual Storylines